New Partner
by ShadowCaller
Summary: The black lab touched a ghost stone and became a half dog-ghost. He must find a friend as a sidekick. His name is Duke after he found the most infamous boy, Danny Phantom. Duke is meeting up great challenges to face in the future from my other story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Stray Dog**

A 2-year-old black lab was finding food, home and most importantly, a friend.

The dog's life has changed forever. On the stormy night, the black lab was running away and crying for help. He has been attack by his owner. He ran and ran until he seeks a dark, gloomy cave and whimpered.

One hour later, the stone was glowing mysteriously and catching the dog's eyes. He run over there and licks the mysterious stone. The stone was glowing and rising upon above the dog. The light was blinded and he blacked out for 3 hours later.

" What happened? Where is the rock?" questioned the dog. " Whoa, Don't tell me. I can talk? I CAN TALK!" he yelled loudly. "I'll find a good buddy by tomorrow and test out what else I can do."

On the next day, he tested himself out and transform? " Whoa, you did not see that coming." he supremely said. His transformation was white head, tail and paws and block fur coat on his body.

He floated in the air and amazingly said, " Whoa, I can fly? Wheeee." He is happy and fly in the sky and sing " I believe I can fly."

I believe I can fly  
>I believe I can touch the sky<br>I think about it every night and day  
>Spread my wings and fly away<br>I believe I can soar  
>I see me running through that open door<br>I believe I can fly  
>I believe I can fly<br>I believe I can fly

He landed gracefully on the ground to get food from a little girl by making a puppy faces. "You can have my food" smiled said the little girl. The food he was eating was a banana. He was tired after eating the banana. He walked down the alley and finding a place to sleep. The animal catcher came and the dog was still sleeping and unnoticed he was captured.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Escaping and finding a Buddy**

" Huh? Where am I?" sleepily said the dog. "Oh no! The dogcatcher got me. I can't stay here. How am I'm suppose to get out." muttered the dog. Then he intangibly went down. " What in the world I'm doing down here?" he asked to himself. The dog or animal catcher came up and slightly the dog escaped. " Where is that little fella go?" questioned the catcher. " I must have been dreaming."

At Danny's house, Danny lazily woke up and fell out of the bed. He goes to the bathroom and knocked the door. " Who's in there!" he yelled at the door. " Jazz!' she responded. " Oh great, the bathroom is use by my bragging sister and I'm going to find a place where I can have my privacy," he muttered.

In synchronized, the dog and Danny both transform to their alter ego and fly away. As they were flying, Danny spotted the dog and the dog spotted Danny. Danny quickly flies over there and the dog did the same thing too. " Alright little pup, what are you doing here? And why are you out here?" questioned Danny. " I ran away from my mean owner and slept in the cave and touched the stones that gave me my powers," responded the dog." Plus, I don't have a name."

Danny stares at the dog. " Hmm. Can you transform? If you transform, if there is a such of half dog-ghost, I may keep you." he dared. " Ok, here we go!" he answered. The dog changed into a little black lab and transform quickly back to his ghost form before he can crash to the ground. "Okay, I can keep you if my parents says yes." Danny chatted.

They both flew to Danny's house and intangibly pass through the ceiling to the basement. " Mom! Dad! Can I keep this cute puppy that I found on the street?" Danny asked.

"Of coarse you can Danny, it is the best for their child." Maddie responded. "And I can babble about ghost too" Jack added. " Okay" Danny sarcastically said.

"Let's go my room. I can figure a name out for you." Danny said. The dog nodded. They both floated up to Danny's bedroom. "Hmm. Since, you can talk in ghost form, I can named you Nick. No wait, how about Duke. It starts with a letter D like me."

" Okay then, my new name is Duke. I love it!" Duke happily said. " I better get you a dog size costume just like me," he nodded.

Danny looks inside of his closet and trying to find a dog costume he can use. He found the right size for Duke and the DP symbol. He must sew it together to become sidekicks. "Alright, the costume is finished and try it on your ghost form," he commanded. " Perfect size," Duke answered. " I have on questioned. Does this looks too familiar for you?," Danny asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Finding out Duke's powers**

Duke and Danny flew out of the building and landed in the park. " Alright, what kind of ghost powers do you have?" he questioned. " So far, I have transformation to change form, invisibility, and intangibility." Duke answered.

" First, you need a catch phrase like mine. For example, mine is 'Going Ghost' and you need a cool one." Danny stated. " How about Up, Up and Away, as a catch phrase after I change." Duke said." Fine with me and you, but I want see what you can do." Danny said.

First off in the shining morning, Duke starts with a sonic bark. The sonic bark was powerful and the ghostly wail, but different. The move can bend trees and blow people away, even ghost. " Whoa. That was AWESOME!" Danny cheered.

Danny's hair was sticking straight backwards and eyes were like sticking back. He put his hair back the way it was.

Next, Duke uses ghost ray out of his eyes at the trees. It was a successfully done like a charm. After that, out comes from his mouth; there was an orb of energy with rings and shoot at the different trees. The power is called "Ghost Fusion". Person ghosts can do it and animals ghost too.

"H-h-how did you do that?" Danny stuttered, "I don't know, but it just came to me." Duke answered. Both ghost sense went off.

" I am the Box Ghost. You shall prepare for your doom" ghostly said the stupid Box Ghost. " And BEWARE!".

"Let me handle this Danny, I know what I can do." Duke offered. " Besides I know every tricks under my paws". Danny smiled as Duke fights the Box Ghost with Ghost Fusion.

Danny sucks the Box ghost with the Fenton Thermos.

" Oh no, I almost forgot." he slapped himself. " I need you to get you a special Fenton collar." " What does it do?" Duke questioned. Danny answered, " The collar is suppose to help you to press the button to suck up ghosts.

Danny and Duke both flew home. They know it's going to be a long weekend and adventure. Suddenly, Danielle pops out and quietly said to herself " Danny has a dog?' She checked the collar and it says 'Duke' and she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Danielle Returns**

Danny and Duke both woke up on one big, early morning. The bird is chirping the melodies through the skies. The winds blow the clouds.

Danielle was sitting invisibly on the toilet and waiting for Danny to go to the bathroom.

Danny went to the bathroom and unnoticed Danielle was sitting on the toilet.

Danielle yelled out, " SURPRISE!" Danny steps back and Duke growls at her.

Duke change to his ghost form and growled, " Stay away from my master."

Danny petted Duke and talked to him, " Duke, there is no need to growl at her, she's a friend of mine."

Duke stops growling and sits in the doggy position. He scratched his ears.

Danny whispered to Danielle, " What are you doing here?"

Danielle replied, " I want to check out your dog and he's so cute." 

" Since when did you know about my Duke?" Danny asked Danielle.

" Long story short." Danielle said in very stubborn way.

" First, I need to examine her, it's the doggy style." Duke said to Danny.

" Alright." Danny responded and hides his giggled.

Duke sniffed her butt and her armpits. Next thing he needs to check is the scent. The scent was the same as Danny. Lastly, he must examine the feelings to check what he can see. Danielle's feelings were happy and excited.

Duke nodded, " Check complete."

" Why did you sniff my butt?" Danielle questioned to Duke.

" Like I told you. Doggy style." Duke replied.

Danny laughed out loud, " You sniff her but." He felled down the floor and laughed.

Jazz called, " What's going on up there?" She was curious to find out in the bathroom.

" OMG! Sister Alert!" Duke called Danny, who was still laughing.

Danny stopped and replied, " Oh no! I must brush my teeth before breakfast."

Danny quickly brushed his teeth. The toothpaste was minty fresh. He puts the toothpaste on the toothbrush. He brushed very fast, like lightning. He rinsed out twice.

" There I'm done. Can you come up here?" Danny called out for Jazz from the bathroom.

Jazz ran up the stairs and arrived at the bathroom.

" What took you so long and who is she?" Jazz asked.

Danny replied, " Her name is Danielle and she was created from Vlad. She's the female clone of me. She's 12. She got the same birthday as me. She is more like a twin to me." Danny explained the whole part out.

" Where does she live?" Jazz asked to Danny.

" I live nowhere, but traveling from great distances and now I'm hungry." Danielle replied.

All of their stomach growled and ran downstairs. Danielle stopped and returns to her human form before she meets Danny's parents.

" Hello kids! And who is that girl?" Maddie asked Danny.

Jack examined, " She almost looks like you Danny."

" She's my clone and created from Vlad. She got her mind of it own. Her name is Danielle and doesn't have a home yet. She got the same personality like me and she's 12.' Danny explained.

" Created from Vlad? That's man is a total nut head." Maddie said and asked, " How did Duke got a white fur on some of his body's parts?"

Danny explained, " It started when I found him flying in the sky and changed to a regular dog. He can talk only in ghost form. He got ghost powers somehow and he must explain them to us now."

Duke bow his head and signed, " Alright, I ran away from my old master because he was mean and hitting me so I ran away. I slept in the cave until I found a glowing, green rock. The rock made me having ghost powers and I believe it was the ghost stone."

Jack looked down and said, " I can't believe you can talk. Sorry about your master."

" It's fine, at least I have some love from this family." Duke happily said.

Maddie turns to Danielle and asked, " What does your ghost form looks like?"

Danielle nodded and changed to her ghost form and smiled to Danny's parents. The parents were in awe. Duke was wagging his tail.

" Whoa, you seem so similar to Danny's ghost form." Maddie said in surprise by her face.

Jack finally said, " Danielle you're getting adopted."

Maddie nodded to Jack and Danielle. Danny and Jazz both spit their food and gasped, " What?"

Danny stammered, " Am-am I getting a new little sister and she is going to bother me a long time til I'm 16?"

Jazz almost covers her mouth and said, " I am getting a new sister and yikes."

Danny and Danielle said in unison, " You're getting more annoyed by us."

Jazz twitched her eyes and fainted on the table.

" Yep, that's my sister." Danny whispered to Duke.

Danny's parents and Danielle rushed to the living room to sign up for adoption. Danielle jumped up and down.

; Well, what are we doing next?" Duke asked Danny.

Danny grinned, " Next, we are going to annoy the fruitloop and the feline."

**Please Review! I am still continuing because theirs is another chapter in my mind.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Fruit Loop's Cat**

Danny and Duke are both flying in the bright, blue sky flying across the state. They planned to annoy Vlad's cat and Vlad. Duke light up an idea in his mind.

Duke said, " What if I choose Puppy Power as my new catch phrase than Up, up and Away?"

Danny replied, " Not a bad idea, it's better than your old one. The old one wills still pops up in you mind any way."

" Okay, every time I change into my ghost form, I will say 'Puppy Power' right." Duke stated.

" Let's go. We're almost to the mansion that we're about to annoy him." Danny said and swiftly flew down to the ground. Duke followed.

Duke asked, " All do we have to do is to knock on the door right?"

" Nah, we'll go intangible in the house and then bam annoy the fruitloop." Danny replied as he was going intangible through the door. Duke did exactly what he was doing.

Duke looked around and he was amazed by this place, but he has to stay focus with Danny by his side.

" I don't see the cheese head around here." Danny scanned the room.

" Now you call him cheese head instead of fruitloop?" Duke chuckled and trying not to laugh out loud.

Danny replied, " Yeah, I have many nicknames for him."

From the distance, the fat, white cat hear a sound. It's the sound of an alarm and strangers. The cat ran fast to the entrance and found Danny and Duke.

" What are you doing here?" the cat asked to the two persons in the room.

The cat meowed on Danny, but not Duke. " What are doing here cat, where's the cheese head."

The cat purred, " My name is Maddie, Vlad's cat, I live here."

Danny asked, " What is that cat saying?"

" Her name is Maddie and she's is definitely Vlad's pet." Duke looked up to Danny and answered.

" The master is not here because the last time I saw him, he flew up in space. He was trying to save the world until that ghost boy came." Maddie growled at Danny.

Duke explained, " Don't ask. I will translate everything to you. She said that her master is not here and last saw him fly to space."

Danny puts his hand on his chin and asked, " Why is he in space?"

The cat meowed, " I don't know, he never returns."

Duke translated, " I don't know, he never returns."

" That's weird. Well Duke, it's playtime with the feline." Danny had his eyes crossed to Duke and Duke crossed it back.

" Okay kitty, I'm gonna get you." Duke smirked.

The cat was horrified on her face, and ran in the hallway. Duke chase after her in the hallway too. Danny laughed and wishing that he could bring a camera to videotape.

" Run cat, Run away from me." Duke panted after the cat.

The cat yelled back, " Never!" The cat huffed and puffed from Duke chasing her.

The cat jumped up on the curtain and staying close to it, so she can't be hurt. She panted, " That was close, at least dogs can't fly or climb."

" Yes I do." Duke called for her. He flew up where that cat was put in her safety position.

" Oh no!" the cat fainted and playing dead.

Duke said, " Dogs Rule, Cats drool!" He flew away from her and landed next to laughing Danny.

" Ha! I'm done let's go Duke. I own you a doggie treat." Danny snickered.

" Yeah let's go." Duke replied, " You own me a doggie treat.

They both intangibly go out of the door and there was a small dog figure in front of them.

" Hello." The mysterious dog figure said.

Duke gasped, " You can fly, but how?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Krypto the Super Dog**

" Hi, my name is Krypto, the super dog. I came from Metropolis." Krypto introduced to Duke, the ghost dog. He wore the red cape and the collar has a big S with a shape of the diamond.

" Don't forget, I'm Streaky, the Super cat." Streaky added as he flies down to the ground.

Danny asked, " What are they saying?" he looked to Duke.

Duke replied, " The white dog is Krypto and the orange cat is Streaky. They both came from Metropolis. They are also super dog and cat."

Danny asked to him self, " Where did I seen this before? Anyway, who cares"?

Krypto asked, " How can you fly? I am Superman's pet and nice to meet you."

" I'm Duke, Danny Phantom's pet. I got those powers from the ghost stone." Duke answered.

Streaky said, " I am Andrea's pet, but I got Krypto's powers by being electrified by that old, fat, green lizard."

" Also I am the member of the Dog Patrol. Any questions?" Krypto explained.

Duke asked, " Who are in the Dog Patrol and who is your leader?"

" My dog patrol leader is Brainy Barker. The rest of the member is , Drooly, Hot Dog, Paw Pooch, Tail Terrier, Tusky Husky, Bull Dog, Mammoth Mutt, and me. Do you want to join?" Krypto explained and asked to Duke.

Duke replied, " No thanks and that's a lot of members. I just want to stay here, Amity Park. I love staying in one place."

Danny asked, " What is he saying?"

Krypto handed him the intergalactic communicator for him to understand animals.

" He has to put this on because it will translate everything that I say." Krypto explained

" Really?" Duke replied and turned to Danny, " You got to put the communicator on."

Danny nodded and put it on. The communicator has the right size for him, " Okay speak Krypto."

" Okay, I have been asking if Duke want to join." Krypto said, " My leader of the Dog Patrol told me to come her to increase the Dog Patrol membership."

" The answer is no because I don't want my parent to be worry and I hope you would understand that." Danny replied, " Who is your leader?"

" Do you know what? I am out." Streaky interrupted and flies away from them, " See you in Metropolis, Krypto."

" My leader name is Brain Barker and she has a telekinetic and telepathic powers." Krypto replied.

" That's interesting. Some ghost can have those powers, but not me or Duke." Danny replied back, " Anyway, I really don't know every hero in the universe."

Krypto turned back to Duke, " Duke, what kind of powers do you have?"

Duke replied, " I have flight, intangibility, invisibility, ghost ray, ghost fusion, sonic bark, transformation, and it could be possible for me to make me a shield."

" That's a lot of powers you have, I wish I have those, put ghost don't need x-ray visions like me." Krypto said, " What's your regular dog form?"

Duke changed back to his old self, " Black Labrador."

" Sounds interesting, well this is my first visit with you since you got your powers." Krypto stepped back and turned, " My mission is complete by interviewing with you, so long."

" Up, up and AWAY!" Krypto flies away into the sky, " By the way, you can keep the communicator that I got from Krypton."

" Cool! I can keep this. I'm not going to use it anyway. I will store it in my treasure box." Danny looked above the sky and seeing Krypto flying until he didn't see him anymore.

" Let's go home, Danny, I need I nap." Duke yawned.

Danny nodded and he carried Duke into his arms because he was too sleepy. Duke was still in his old form.

When they got home, Danny laid him on the doggy bed and smiled quietly, " Sleep tight, Duke." He walked off out the door.

Inside his dreams, something was interrupting his mind. The dream looks like a white dog with black ears and biting his butt. It was all blurry until the portal opens.

From the outside, Duke was quietly sucked up by the purple portal and swallowing him. Danny heard a strange noise and ran up into his room and saw Duke was sucking up by the portal.

" DUKEE!" Danny screamed at him.

By the time he woke up when Danny called, the portal closes he was to late. He yelled, " DANNY!"

**Please Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: T.U.F.F. Puppy**

As Duke was traveling the portal, he quickly worried, "Where am I going this time?"

The portal spits out Duke and he landed on the ground and shakes his head. He brushes himself off.

"What city am I in?" Duke questioned himself. The blimp says "Petropolis."

Dudley saw a confused dog looking around the town, "Hello stranger."

Duke jumped and turned around, "I'm in Petropolis and how did I get here?"

"I don't know, but I need to catch a bad guy name, Snaptrap. Will you help me?" Dudley asked.

Duke replied, " Of course! Where is he?"

Kitty Catwell interrupted, "Come on Dudley, bring your butt here and your new friend."

"ALRIGHT, AI GEE GEE." Dudley replied happily.

Duke flies and joined, "PUPPY POWER!"

Duke flies the side of their car and Dudley was singing "Over the Rainbow."

"Dudley, quit singing." Kitty annoyed by Dudley.

"Sorry." Dudley replied and turned to the side where Duke was flying, "How did you fly?"

Duke responded, "I touched a ghost stone that gave me ghost powers. Also my master named Danny who is my favorite person."

Kitty asked, "Is that person is an animal?"

Duke scratched his head and answered, "Kind of no, but he is a human and I'm from another planet."

Dudley, Kitty, and Duke arrived at the supermarket where Snaptrap and the other villains stole money. Dudley bashed in.

"Stop right there, thief. Drop the prized possession down." Dudley commanded the villains.

"And don't make me use this." Duke said with his eyes glowing brightly green.

Snaptrap mocked, "Ooo, I'm so scared, what are you going to do, blast me?"

Duke uses his ghost ray out of his eyes and hit Snaptrap first. Snaptrap releases the money and the jewelry. The others scream and left behind without Snaptrap.

"Exactly what I was hoping for." Duke finished.

"Let me go. My mom is so going to wash my armpits tonight." Snaptrap held his arms out for defending.

Dudley and Kitty grossed out. Duke replied, "Get out of here." Snaptrap nodded and ran out of the store.

"Way to go stranger, um what's your name?" Dudley asked after hitting his paw on Duke's paw.

"My name is Duke Phantom. I'm from another planet where dog can't stand straight." Duke answered.

"Okay Duke, do you want to come with us?' Kitty offered him with a smiled.

"Sure, I would love to come and see your place." Duke replied.

Dudley and Kitty slapped their paws each other and go on their vehicle while Duke fly. Duke was amazed to see the city scene and the dog gifts store. When they finally reached to the T.U.F.F. center, chief was at the front of the door.

"What's going on with that flying dog?" the chief asked Kitty.

"Duke came from another planet and helped us defeated Snaptrap. Also he can't stand that because of his planet. Also he is a super dog with super powers than Dudley." Kitty explained.

"Hey!" Dudley glared at Kitty.

"Chief, I need to go back to my planet; my master is very worry about me. Also he's human with ghost powers." Duke said to Chief.

"Oh well, fine come in to my place." The chief ordered.

Duke, Kitty, Dudley, and the chief went to the lab where Keswick was researching.

"Keswick, find on the computer where Duke was living." The chief commanded Keswick.

"Aye, aye sir." Keswick replied, "Where are you from?"

"Another planet." Duke answered, "It's has a lot of humans than animals."

Keswick nodded and typed human on the computer. The results just came.

Keswick read, "He's from a parallel universe and we never seen human before."

Dudley and Kitty looked on the computer and gasped, "Wow, this planet is so extraterrestrial."

"Only to you, I'm kind of an alien from another planet, but can you take me back?" Duke asked Keswick.

"Why sure, I believe the theory that every alien got trapped by the portal and ended somewhere else." Keswick replied, "The only way to get you back to generate a universal portal."

Duke said, "Alright!" Dudley and Kitty nodded and get to work.

5 hours later…

"The portal is finished." Keswick finally said. The others said "oos' and "ahhs."

Duke pressed the button to open the portal.

"Where to?" Keswick asked while typing on the computer.

Duke answerer with a smiled, "Amity Park."

Keswick pressed enter and the portal revealed Amity Park at night. On the other side, Danny was calling for Duke.

"I'm cominggg!"Duke cried happily as he goes toward the portal.

From the distance, Danny heard a called, "DUKE!" He puts his arms out for Duke. Duke was kissing him a lot.

Dudley cried happily, "I'm proud and I never seen the flying human before."

"Are you crying, Dudley?"Kitty looked at Dudley.

"NO! This is the tears of joys." Dudley answered back and quickly glared at her.

Keswick interrupted, "Now let's shut the portal down before anything goes wrong."

Keswick shut the portal down and exploded in front of him. BOOM!

"T-t-that was supposed to happen." Keswick said after the explosion. He felled backward to the floor.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Danny asked Duke and crying happily.<p>

"I was on another planet with no human around and started to become very confused til I've made some new friends over there." Duke replied and pushed back softly out of Danny's grip.

"Yeah, you miss everything and it's time to go to sleep. We got a fresh day tomorrow to meet my friends." Danny wiped his tears off. Duke slowly nodded with him.

Duke and Danny smiled each other and go home for a long rest for one day. They both driftly go to sleep and yawned.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Danny's Friends**

On the bright sunny day, Duke yawned and stretches his body and wagging his tail for a new day. Danny was yawning and turns over to the side and fell.

"Ow." Danny exclaimed when he hits to the floor.

Duke jumped up and greeted him by barking.

Danny asked Duke in an excited tone, "Who wants to meet my friends?"

Duke yelped and does the doggy dance he takes back flips since he could be a part poodle.

Duke said in thought, "I want to meet his friends first, but I gotta eat breakfast."

Danny and Duke brushed their teeth. Danny changed his clothes and headed for the kitchen after Duke.

Maddie greeted, "Morning guys, it's time for a day off from school."

Danny exclaimed, "What! How could school can be close for one day?"

"Because Mr. Lancer and the other teachers went to the communities contest." Jack answered.

Duke barked happily and spins around.

Jazz gasped and covers her mouth, "No school? Great! My brain needs a rest for one day." She ran off to nowhere.

Danny and Duke both eat their breakfast after his mom made it for them and left off to Danny's friends house.

Duke changed to the ghost form. A ring passes along the side and become a ghost.

"Great I'm meeting your friend." Duke said and licked Danny.

Danny replied, "Yeah, but they are my nice people. What ever you do, don't pee on them."

Danny and Duke finally arrive to Sam's house. Tucker was already there and waiting for Danny.

"Guys you have made it! Who is your dog?" Tucker asked and looked to Danny.

Danny replied, "His name is Duke and he is a half dog and ghost."

"Cool!" Tucker said very sarcastically.

Sam opens the door and said, "Hello guys! Yesterday, Danny and I were talking on the phone about the new dog. Is it true that Duke is a half dog/ghost?"

Danny replied, "It's true. He's a black lab and in ghost form, he has a little white fur coat that resembles like me."

Duke showed his original form and turns back the ghost form.

"What do you think guys? Is it cool?" Duke bragged.

Sam and Tucker looked at Danny and both exclaimed, "He can talked!"

Danny nervously replied, "He can only talk in ghost form."

Duke turned to Danny, "Is that girl is your girlfriend?"

"Yes" Sam and Danny replied back to him.

Duke singsonged, "Sam and Danny sitting on the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First come the love. Second comes the marriage. Then, the baby in the carriage." He laughed and Tucker joined.

Sam and Danny both glared at them.

Tucker cleared his throat, "Sorry."

Danny looks at the watch, "Oops! It's time for exploring the ghost zone with me and Duke."

Danny changed and becomes his alter ego. Everyone knows that Danny Phantom is a halfa after he saved the earth from the asteroid. Danny and Duke fly away.

Danny and Duke intangibly go to the lab where the Ghost Portal was in rest.

"Come on, Duke, let's go." Danny said and went to the portal. Duke followed after him.

When they both got the other side, there was a green puppy bulldog that was wagging his tail. After that mysterious dog sees Danny, he saw a black lab behind him. He barked happily.

"CUJO!" Danny called after he sees the green puppy dog.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Danny apologizes Cujo**

Danny exclaimed, "CUJO!"

"Cujo?" Duke responded and looked at Danny with a confused face.

"Master! What are you doing here?" Cujo barked.

Duke translated, "What are you doing here?"

"Cujo, meet Duke, my dog." Danny introduced.

Duke started to sprout new power telepathy. Duke eye's glowed white and Danny and Cujo can understand to each other.

In telepathically, "Master, you have dumped me on this new dog?" Cujo asked.

"No I haven't, but Duke is my new dog because he is a half dog and a half ghost." Danny replied quickly as possible.

Cujo smiled sadly, "I've thought of you have been a best buddy that I ever had."

"But I don't know a lot about you, still you're my fully, ghostly friend." Danny replied.

Cujo smiled, "Yeah, it always has been since you find my doggy toy."

The telepathy wore off, Duke's eyes changed back to normal.

"I heard everything what you just said." Duke looks at both of them.

"Cujo, please understand that Duke is the best dog that I have ever known since I've just found him." Danny explained.

Cujo nodded and disappear.

"Duke, what do you want to do?" Danny asked.

Duke replied, "I don't know, but I want my own theme song, but different."

"Okay, here we got." Danny said.

_Yeah, here we go_

_Duke was an original dog who just got kick out_

_He touch a green stone that made his life change_

_He flew to the south_

_Then he to the east_

_He found Amity Park that was so sweet_

_Then Danny found him flying_

_He became a sidekick and joined with him,_

_Duke was no longer an original dog_

_He is a fast highflying dog_

_(This is a short rap song and I'm not good with rhymes and song)_

"I love my theme song." Duke barked happily and licked his face.

Danny replied, "Thank you, I just made it myself when you were gone into that portal yesterday."

Duke and Danny keeps exploring til they got tired and go home.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and this is the last chapter. Thanks to all for reading my story. Duke will be the character that will appear some to my other stories. I know this chapter is short because I've ran out of ideas.<strong>


End file.
